Unhappy Birthday
by fanmin
Summary: It took an unhappy birthday  and unbelievable circumstances  to finally be with each other - James/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unhappy Birthday Ch 1

**Main characters:** Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Katie Knight

**Side characters:** Kendall, Carlos, Mrs. Knight (Some are only mentioned)

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

Summary: It took an unhappy birthday (and unbelievable circumstances) to finally be with each other.

A/N: The fairy's description comes from Yue in Cardcaptor Sakura, just in female version, so credit goes to CLAMP. I own the weird idea, which was inspired by coordination system in Biology and a Happy Birthday greeting.

* * *

><p><span>James's POV<span>

"James… I think we should break up."

I blinked. For a moment I couldn't breathe. This certainly wasn't what I expected to hear first thing in the morning. Maybe I hadn't woken up? It was just a very cruel nightmare, I decided. Brushing my eyes, I blinked again. Logan looked even more real. I tried to pinch my cheek but Logan caught my hand. His touch felt so real. It can't be…

"I know I shouldn't do this on your birthday but I just have to. I can't pretend anymore, you know?"

Birthday? Oh, of course. This was a joke, right? It was a tradition to pull pranks on the birthday boy. We made him cry and then gave them surprise party and bear hugs so that said boy would never forget how special the day was. That must be it. Sigh, they needed to brainstorm more. Eventhough Logan's acting was as convincing as hell, there was just no way could I fall for this.

Playing along, I asked, "Why Logan? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" He paused to think. I smirked inwardly, wondering what kind of reason he had prepared. "I just don't think I'm in love with you, James, not have I ever been. I was glad you confessed to me, and I accepted you because you're my best friend and I believed I would fall for you in the process. Apparently not. You kissed me once and honestly it didn't feel that special."

Something inside me broke. This was just a joke… right? My confidence wavered slightly.

"It's your birthday, your special day. I keep feeling guilty, James. You should be with someone you deserve, someone who loves you wholeheartedly and kisses you because he likes it."

Damn Logan, your acting was brilliant! I thought you were terrible at lying. Did you practice this fake break-up only for my birthday? If so I would feel very flattered. Thinking about this kicked my hesitation away that I kept on my original intention. "O-okay, Logan."

Logan looked surprised. "Really? Okay? I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought you wouldn't accept it just like that."

What did he expect? Me to cry and beg for him? I would if it were real. "Logan, stop it. It's not true, right? It's just a prank to the birthday boy, right? Find another idea, it hurts too much to even listen to those words."

My world started to crumble as Logan frowned. "O-oh, right. You must have thought that. No, James. I'm serious."

"Logan I already know! Drop it and find different way to trick me. Say Cuda goes bankrupt and I'll cry!"

"James, I'm breaking up with you." Logan restated his point. "I can't lie. If I were to prank you I would have asked Kendall to tell you your boyfriend just ran out with another guy or something."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you break up with me because you want to run out with―"

"No I don't!"

"Then why?" I yelled, unshed tears already blurred my vision. "Why can't you pretend a bit longer? Why can't you wait, maybe later you can fall for me and that 'later' could be just tomorrow or whenever in the mean time? Why does it have to be on my birthday you decide this?"

"You should celebrate your birthday with someone who truly loves you."

"No. I should celebrate my birthday with someone I truly love!"

"James…"

"Logan I cannot lose you. Please. I just can't." My anger faded as I pleaded. I really couldn't lose him. Just when I loved him so much, when I needed him to ensure my happy birthday…

He didn't answer. He didn't move. He didn't even apologize for heaven's sake! I shook my head incredulously and headed back to my bedroom, _our_ fucking bed room. I picked a random shirt on the floor and changed hastily, not bothering to wipe tears on my face. My hand than grabbed whatever important within reach: handphone, wallet, and a jacket because I realized the shirt I just took was _really_ ugly and wrinkled. Then I dashed out. I heard Logan calling my name once again. The corner of my eyes caught questioning look from Carlos and Kendall in the living room. But I couldn't care less.

As if it couldn't get any worse, I passed Mrs. Knight in the lobby. "James? Where are you go― Oh my God, James, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Damn her and her motherly caring nature. I wiped the tears using the back of my hand, quickly faking a smile. "Ask Logan. I need to cool off for a while, maybe walking around the park would help."

"What did that boy do to hurt you like this?" She sighed, looking upset. "Fine. But be back this evening to eat your cake." She lifted a basket of groceries. I saw flour and eggs, along with chicken, veggies, and even frozen fish sticks. I really felt grateful towards her. Even my own mother almost never cooked for me. I wasn't even sure she remembered my birthday.

"Sure. Bye, Mrs. Knight."

* * *

><p>It was still early in the morning. There were only a few people around the park. Even the pool area was empty. I decided to take a walk outside Palm Woods area. The streets in the morning weren't so crowded and the air was still fresh. It should have been able to cheer me up, at least help me to accept the fact that Logan just dumped me. What a horrible birthday…<p>

Oh who was I kidding? It was nothing but an escape! I went out to take my mind off things.

However, out here I felt like I was just a James Diamond. Not James from Big Time Rush. Not James that was Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's best friend. Just myself. Some people recognized me though, but there were no raging fans attacking me or whatsoever. I felt free. And surprisingly it felt good to be free.

Perhaps I needed this. A moment or two to stop being such a narcissist stupid jerk.

Maybe that was why Logan didn't fall for me. Looks aside, I was vain. Damn me. Damn him. Damn this pain. Why wouldn't it go away?

Wait, where was I again? My eyes dilated as I failed to recognize this alley I just walked into. It was dark, as the trees blocked the sunlight, and very quiet. How creepy. I walked backwards, sweatdropped when my back touched solid surface. The walls before me came closer, so did those in the left and the right. I was… trapped? Was I gonna get crushed?

On the contrary I felt relief beyond wonder. Ha! Everything was a dream! A nightmare. A weird and random one indeed. As those walls got closer, I blacked out. Great. When I opened my eyes again, I would be on my bed. Logan would wake me up and called me lazy bum for sleeping my birthday off. And he would laugh when I told him about this stupid dream, then he would reassure me that he was never gonna leave.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see nothing. Everything was pitch dark and soundless. And I was floating in this nothingness. Really? When did this nightmare end?<p>

"James Diamond."

A voice called me. A silhouette appeared from the blur in front of me. She had long silver tresses, silver orbs, and silver outfits. Geez, no wonder this creature glowed in the dark. Her face was pretty, even I admitted she was prettier than me. She was pale, though. White large wings spread out from her back. How in the world could I dream of such beauty?

"It's your birthday, isn't it? You're very unhappy because your boyfriend just dumped you."

Okay that was rather irritating. "Must you rub that in my face? I'm pretty sure it is not real."

"On the contrary, it is real. That's why I visit you after all." The pretty angel-like being moved closer. I could only gasp. "You could say I'm a fairy. I grant wishes for teens that are unhappy on their birthday."

"_What?_"

"Yes, you heard me. Now stop wasting my time and say your wish. Think carefully since it's one wish per teen."

What an arrogant fairy. Huh, like I believed any of this? "Then I wish you to take this pain away."

She looked surprised. "Seriously? It hurts that much?"

"I love him so much. I thought he loved me too. Why did he have to lie in the first place? If he had rejected me that day, when it was all just little crush, it wouldn't hurt this much…" My eyes watered again. "If you can really grant wishes, then I wish to stop hurting."

"Um. Let me clarify this. You want to stop feeling pain? This pain only? Or you wish never to feel pain anymore? You should realize by taking your pain away it means I'm taking your feelings away. I will have to make you stop loving Logan. Or… maybe you want me to redo things? For you to never fall for him? Your wish is too vague, James."

Her offerings sounded nice actually. I could wish never to feel pain anymore? How great was that? Who needed pain anyway? That aching feeling inside your chest that tortured you steadily. "Then I wish never to feel pain anymore. Take this pain away. And later if someone else broke my heart, I don't want to hurt."

"You sure? You cannot undo your wish."

No. Honestly I was not sure. But I needed it. I was afraid being heartbroken would affect my friendship, my career, everything. Without the pain, I would be okay. Logan wouldn't have to feel guilty or burdened. Yeah, Miss Fairy, please grant this wish. Suddenly I could accept it being real.

With a blinding light, I lost my consciousness again.

* * *

><p>This time I woke up on a bed. When everything was black previously, this time everything was white. I soon realized I was in a hospital bed. The typical smell confirmed it.<p>

Logan was on my side. On the other side was Katie. Both were asleep with tears on their face. I looked across the room. Mrs. Knight and Kendall were on the sofa. Just when I wondered where Carlos was, the door opened, revealing the Latino.

"James you're awake!" He quickly scooted here, shoving Logan slightly. Being a light sleeper, Logan was awakened by Carlos's cheerful voice and then our gazes met. There was clear guilt on those beautiful orbs. I was quickly reminded to the break-up but hey, it felt like… I was over it. As if I had moved on. The feeling of loving Logan was so distant, almost like I never ever fell for him.

"What happened?"

"You didn't remember?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. "That's what we're gonna ask actually. You left in the morning with tears. And then we were called by the hospital, telling you were hit by a car and bleeding to death. _What_ happened?"

Trapped by walls. Floating in the nothingness. Then a beautiful but arrogant fairy granted my wishes. That's what happened. Get hit by a car? Bleed to death? How come? I felt perfectly fine ― wait. Did I just wish never to feel pain anymore? Including physical pain? My eyes widened at the guess. I tested it by pulling my hand which was near the sleeping Katie to a fist and dug my nails as hard as possible to my palm. I used the amount of force that normally would emit at least a flinch. But I felt nothing sort of a pain.

I didn't know I should be happy or terrified. Can a man really live without pain sensory nerve? Wouldn't it be dangerous?

"It is my fault, isn't it James? I'm sorry…" Finally, an apologize from Logan. But he's sorry because I got hit, not because he broke up with me or because he couldn't reciprocate my feelings or because he tried to fake everything from the beginning.

"No. I was just being careless. Don't feel guilty, Logan."

"How can I not? I'm the cause of you being careless!"

"Hey, I'm careless all the time!"

"No you're not. Carlos is!"

"Why am I brought?" The name's owner chose to leave. He joined the two Knights at the sofa to wake them up, informing them about my consciousness.

"Seriously, Logan. Don't feel bad about it. Walking around helped me over you."

For few seconds, he only stared at me. The look he gave was one I couldn't decipher. What did it mean? Was he relieved? Was he disappointed? No… why would he be? "Why? Did you meet a pretty girl in your walk? Or hot dude?" He grinned after that.

"A pretty girl." I didn't lie. "But it's not that I'm over you because I fall for her. She just helped me to take my mind off painful things. I don't know how I was hit but when I woke up, the pain's gone." Again, I did not lie.

"Oh… okay."

"Best friends?" I offered a hand. That was when I realized my right hand was totally bandaged. Was it broken? I faked a wince then, not wanting Logan to suspect.

"Don't move it, silly. You got your right arm damaged badly. I bet you hit the road on your right side." There Logan, always sounded smart without him intending to. I remembered this was one of the annoying but cute habitual of Logan I used to adore.

I was going to lift my other hand instead but I noticed there was blood on my palm, leaking from new four nail injuries. Fortunately Logan didn't notice it, brushing my right hand softly instead. "You're always my best friend. Get well soon, James. I have asked Mrs. Knight to cook and bake your cake just on the day you can come home. You don't mind your birthday party to wait, do you?"

"Sure no. Don't forget to buy me present, alright?"

"Already bought. Don't worry, you'll like it."

Ah, too bad I forgot to ask that fairy's name. I needed to thank her. If she didn't come, I would have still been miserable and angry and I would possibly lose an awesome friend too.

The problem was just how to hide the fact that I couldn't feel pain. I needed to be careful now. Because it was just hard to hide things from your best friends, people you count as family.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unhappy Birthday Ch 2

**Main characters:** Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Katie Knight

**Side characters:** Kendall, Carlos, Mrs. Knight

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Fantasy

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

Summary: It took an unhappy birthday (and unbelievable circumstances) to finally be with each other.

A/N: Miss Fairy, who shall remain nameless, is supposed to look like Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura by CLAMP, if you want to know. Just in female version and slightly different character. It amazed me that James _always _cried in every fic I made, when he was my favourite BTR character.

Katie's POV

I believed I was born smarter than children my own age for a reason: to ensure my brothers didn't die on the problems they never stopped triggering. This was just how it worked. I sensed they were in trouble. We schemed plans, or I helped them voluntarily just because I loved them enough I didn't want them dead. We got out of trouble. Happy ending.

When Kendall told me James and Logan started dating last valentine, I could hardly believe it. The thought confused me, because eventhough they were the closest of all and they were both bisexuals, they never showed signs of that type of affection. I bet they were just fooling around. But then slowly I could see James falling. It was cute actually, watching how someone fell in love with their best friend. Touches that used to mean nothing now emitted blush. Silly things the other did became adorable in their eyes. One insisting that having time together was very important. Eventually, it was me who approved their relationship wholeheartedly.

Until I sensed something wrong. No one realized this but I did, because I was born to sense if anything was wrong related to my big brothers. Their relationship was not mutual. The initiation always came from James. The touches were meaningful only to James. Silly things Logan did became adorable in James's eyes but not vise versa. James was always the one following Logan around or making sure Logan was with him. And he didn't even notice it. Been studying them for few months, I guessed it was safe that James was the only one falling. Logan… I wasn't even sure he ever thought of James more than just a friend. Why he accepted the confession was what I couldn't grasp.

Again, I was smart and devious and I could just always guess correctly. As I was waiting until Logan fell in love too, I realized maybe Logan was doing the same. Waiting until he fell for his best friend.

Everything was fine so far, so I didn't think I should interfere. Maybe waiting a bit longer wouldn't hurt.

Apparently Logan suddenly stopped waiting. That day, July 16, I woke up to awkwardness. Logan was at the kitchen counter, seemed like he had been staring at the floor for at least an hour. Carlos and Kendall were quiet. James was nowhere to be seen. Mom wasn't in the kitchen cooking for the birthday boy but in her room instead.

"What did you do to James?" I asked Logan right away.

"I broke up with him."

"Why now?"

Logan looked surprised that I was only interested in why _now. _Then again, he was smart too. He knew I knew everything. "What a boyfriend needs to do on his boyfriend's birthday, Katie? Kiss him? Be the one who makes him happiest? Make a memory he never forgets? I can't pretend that much. He's going to know I have been faking everything. Better to tell him beforehand directly, right?"

"Honestly, why did you accept him in the first place? If you had rejected James, he would be hurt, but he would take it maturely. Not if you gave him hope." I shot him a glare. "If your answer is not satisfying, expect me not talking to you until James forgives you. Oh, expect Kendall's punches too. And Carlos's possibly."

"I want to love him, Katie." Logan looked frustrated. The answer only made me more confused. I expected more details on that but he only sighed and buried his face on his folded arms.

"What do you mean?"

"James is like my everything. He's my best friend, the closest to me compared to the others. He's an elder brother I always look up to. Yet he's like a younger brother I am willing to take care of. He said he loved me, at the moment all I wanted to say was that I loved him too. Falling in love with a James Diamond sounded so easy. Maybe I just hadn't ever thought of the possibility. I really thought it could work." The boy sighed. He looked just in the same agony, I could not just blame him. Surely Logan never intended to hurt James.

Plus, I kind of understood his point. If James, or Carlos or Logan for that matter, suddenly confessed to me, I would freak out too inside. Breaking their heart appeared to be less preferable than pretending for their sakes. "If I were you, I'd do the waiting until I found someone I could really love. Or until James fell out of love."

"It's not that easy. You don't know how the guilt is eating me up inside all the time."

"So you choose today. Of any normal days. You choose his birthday."

"As his boyfriend, James's gonna expect much from me today. Which I can't."

Being rational was a nuisance sometimes. I couldn't decide who was wrong, who was right. It would be easier to just blame the one who caused pain and defend the one who was in pain. "I hope you two can settle this down. Please." It was still in the morning yet my head already ached.

As I headed back to my room, I faintly heard him whispering, "So do I."

* * *

><p>I was helping Mom stirring the mixture when the phone rang. She went to pick it up, telling me not to stop stirring. I did what she said while watching her. Whatever the phone was about, it was serious. Mom's smile vanished completely as she gasped, and I knew something wasn't right. Bad news. What could be the bad news?<p>

James! My mind screamed in terror. God please let nothing happened to him…

When she finished, Mom dragged me to the living room, where the other boys were. Slowly, with tears on her eyes, she informed the bad news. "James got hit by a car, badly. He's in the hospital right now and… and… that stupid nurse said he's dying…"

Mom never cursed before, but I approved her. No one had any right to say something like that, no matter how awful James's condition might be. Of course James was going to be alright. He was strong. Wasn't he The Bandana Man? It needed more than a car accident to kill him.

Upon hearing the news, our family took it strangely. Mom had cried, but she was calm. I was surprised, but I refused to panic before I saw how bad James really was. Carlos panicked and started to cry. Kendall was too shocked to respond. While Logan… he quickly grabbed the key on the table and rushed towards Big Time Rush Mobile. We followed suit, hopping into the ride in instant, uncaring about the cake mixture in the kitchen.

I bet I was the only one noticing how Logan driving at insane speed, knuckles white on the steer, lips not stopping chanting prayers.

Logan left the car to valet parking and we dashed towards the room instructed by that stupid nurse on the phone. As we reached there, we halted. Through the glass we could already see that she wasn't that much exaggerating. James's right side was almost all bandaged, while the rest of the skin had minor scratches and injuries. A lot of instruments were set to support his life. That was when I broke down. Never had I seen James so helpless. Even that one time when he needed a surgery due to Jenny's paper cut, he still looked livelier back then.

Kendall had his arms around me, giving me comfort I needed. But Logan… That boy hadn't shed any tears yet, but God knew he was the one dying, inside. "It's my fault." The sentence kept coming, no matter how often we all said it wasn't.

James's doctor came shortly after to explain things to Mom, including how James's condition to be exact, the broken bones and other damages that had been treated, the medicine and painkillers he needed to take daily, and others which Logan whispered to me, "Huh, like I haven't known that already."

The sky had darkened yet the pretty boy was still unconscious. Mom suggested that we all slept here, but one needed to be awake so James woke up and needed something, he/she could help. Of course, all of us chose ourselves. To make it fair, we did classic rock paper scissors game and Carlos emerged as the winner. Logan quickly turned into doctor mode again, reminding Carlos of what to do for any possible things James might need. Most of it though, to wake Logan up. Well, it was literally hard to trust Carlos with responsibility after all.

So we arranged ourselves and found our own 'beds'. Logan and I got each of James's sides. The others were on the sofa. While Carlos stayed alert.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of people talking. When I recognized one of the voices belonged to James, I quickly stirred. I felt a bit betrayed to know that <em>everyone<em> was already up, that I was the only one left sleeping.

"Are you alright, James? You look… much fresher than yesterday though."

He nodded. "My right side still hurts, mostly my right arm. But I'm alright."

I noticed his smile. And I noticed Logan's hinted with sadness. "What about you two?"

"Katie!" Mom yelled. "You don't ask sensitive topic like that to one who has just gotten over comma."

But James smiled even wider. "It's okay, Mrs. Knight. Well Katie, we're back best buddies. I was broken hearted, but walking out and getting hit helped me over it. Now I'm okay."

I believed I was born smart for a reason, one of them was to sense if something wasn't right so things can be fixed. And right now… something was terribly wrong. But how could it be fixed if I didn't even know what was?

* * *

><p>Out of all people in the world, it was the most difficult to understand Logan, to predict what he was feeling, to know what he was going to do. It was all simply because even he himself found it difficult too. So Logan thought he had failed to love James. But what I saw said otherwise.<p>

If Logan cared about James the most, it was counted normal because well, as he said, James was his everything.

If Logan got saddened knowing that James had been over him, it was not normal because, Logan said he wanted James just as his best friend. Now he got it, what made him sad, really?

So one thing was wrong. Logan was wrong. The correct one was Logan had fallen in love with James, just failed to notice. Of course. I would be willing to shove this piece of information into his brainy head if necessary.

Was it necessary? The second wrong thing was James being over Logan.

I had watched it myself, how disgustingly cute James fell for Logan. For five months, I had witnessed how deep the feelings were. It wasn't just a crush that could fade away within less than twenty hours. Seriously. Unless in his accident, James lost his feelings like one losing memories. Forgotten just like that…

While this, I didn't know how to fix. It didn't even make sense.

It was still early in the morning when I pondered this, and again, my head already ached. These two brothers of mine were to blame if I got angina at this age.

Apparently some time later I noticed the following wrong thing, still about James. And it less made sense. I thought maybe instead of causing angina, their problem turned me into a loony. But since it kept getting visible, I couldn't help but to make this conclusion: maybe James had lost his pain sensory nerve.

James didn't flinch when he tasted Mom's hot boiled soup without blowing it, acknowledging the heat but it's like his tongue didn't burn at all. Also when I kicked him in the shin, it was as if I just touched it. And his reaction was too made-up when someone touched his right hand.

I asked Logan, the smartest person I knew, about it. He gave me a look clearly questioning if I was out of my mind.

Being intelligent sucked. I envied Carlos who went happy-go-lucky all the time, being caring yet ignorant, go around believing everything.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

><p>AN: This is the second time I use Katie's POV to narrate a third person's point of view. I found it to be fun, because she's Katie, she knows everything, and I love her for that. I think she will always appear with that function in my chaptered fics :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unhappy Birthday Ch 3

**Main characters:** Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Katie Knight

**Side characters:** Kendall, Carlos, Mrs. Knight (Some are only mentioned)

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Fantasy

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

Summary: It took an unhappy birthday (and unbelievable circumstances) to finally be with each other.

A/N: Replies for reviews from unregistered users:

**GiddyGirl: This is the best jagan STory in the whole wide world! OMG. Awww i wish Logan loved James, the love way! But this was still awesome and all! Great job on this! I cant wait for more! You are very talented by the way! Great writing! :) :)  
><strong>Fanmin: Awww thank you! Yes we all wish him to love James the love way, and this chapter will grant it. I'm so happy if you like this. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

**Big time Rush love: Haha Katie is cute! I really love her soo much! I loved the chapter, keep the Good Work Up AND UPDATE!  
><strong>Fanmin: Isn't she? I love her so much too for her character and all. Glad you loved this chapter, I hope this is also good enough :)

* * *

><p><span>Logan's POV<span>

Katie sounded silly. How one remembered his other memories but only forgotten the painful ones could be explained by psychology, but no science could explain how he forgotten how to feel pain. Or like she put it: James had lost his pain sensory nerves in the car accident.

To say she was hallucinating was understatement too, on the other hand. Katie was always right. It was scary, but that little girl was always correct. She saw through things, and only after squinting and scrutinizing James for few weeks I couldn't help but to think as silly. James couldn't feel pain anymore.

Honestly, I was jealous.

Aching was something my heart had been doing for a long time. Happiness seemed so distant, when exactly the last time I truly felt happy? When James confessed to me. I had been surprised, shocked, and confused, but I was really in joy. I had imagined that we would have a happy ending together. Apparently the joy vanished gradually as my frustration grew, for not being able to reciprocate James's feelings. Guilt consumed my heart every second. And it was painful.

Breaking up with James didn't ease the pain at all. Worse even, because I had to see him wounded so badly. I wondered if I asked James, he would share the tips to me. Tips how to not to feel pain anymore.

It still sounded ridiculous. But Katie said, "Oh, you should ask him. I want to know his reaction."

* * *

><p>James was playing with his handphone on the sofa when one day I decided to ask. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Katie hiding, eavesdropping, spying. That girl was really something.<p>

"Hey, James…"

"Oh hey, Logie!" I tried not to care at the nickname James often used when we were 'dating'. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something? It might sound idiotic but I've been very curious about this."

"Sure, Logie. What you thought idiotic is going to sound intelligent to me anyway."

"Um… how do you… How you…" I swallowed my own saliva, calming myself down. I'd just be blunt about it. "How exactly did you get over me?"

James looked surprised at my question. "Uh, you know, just walking around the streets outside Palm Woods in the morning, feeling the breeze…"

"Meet a pretty girl?"

"Yeah, meet a pretty girl..."

"And getting hit?"

He laughed. "And getting hit. But if one day you feel like heart broken or something, I don't recommend it." James motioned me to sit next to him. "Why? Do you like someone and wish to get over this person? A girl? A guy? Do I know this person? Why do you give up anyway? If it were you, no one would ever reject you!"

I was flabbergasted with the train of questions. How could I answer all that when I sucked at lying? I spared a glance towards Katie before taking a seat. "I'm just curious."

"What? Don't tell me you regret dumping me now?"

I choked. What a straight hit. "What? No I don't―"

"Just kidding." James ruffled my hair, emitting slight blush from me. "I bet you worry if I still have feelings for you. Maybe you still feel guilty? I said not to, Logan. I see you nothing more than a brother now, my bestest friend."

I decided that tomorrow I would walk on the streets outside Palm Woods area, feel the breeze, find a pretty girl or whatever, and if those didn't work, I would stand stark in the middle of the road for any car to run over me. Realizing you were in love with your best friend after rejecting them turned to be really painful. If I got over James too, that would do everyone's a favour right?

* * *

><p>Early in the morning I got up and followed James 'advice'. Just with about ten minutes of walking, I got the point. The air in this area in the morning was really nice. There weren't any honking cars, not so many pedestrians, all in all peaceful. The morning breeze was also very much welcome. It was chilly because I didn't bring a jacket, but I got the calming effect it brought.<p>

I searched my pocket for iPod I brought along. I plugged my headset and began walking while listening to the music, humming to myself and dancing along once a while. Putting shame aside sometimes was needed actually. I felt kind of free. My feet brought my body to wherever they liked, I honestly didn't care where I was heading, if I had any destination at all. I just wanted to walk and feel this freedom forever.

When I found a dead end, I only chuckled. I didn't even realize ever turning right or left, I thought I was still on the pavement. Turning back, it was actually another dead end. I began to freak out. How could that be? Did I have super power to walk through walls? I looked above, which didn't help at all because it was so dark, the light blocked by trees. So I did what I usually did when I reached highest level of freakoutmeter: passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to another pitch of darkness, and beneath my feet was all black. I was floating? Cool. I never knew a severe broken heart could cause hallucination.<p>

"Logan Mitchell."

Turning around, I was stunned to see a very beautiful being glowing in silver, staring at me. "It is your birthday and you are very unhappy, aren't you? You broke a dear's heart, and now you regret it."

I frowned. Birthday? Oh. It was September 14th. I didn't even care, my thoughts had been all about James nowadays. Tsk, now I was reminded again about James. "Yes. Who are you? How do you know about me? Where is this exactly?"

"People wish you a happy birthday so that the birthday boy feels happiness. I was created to ensure that." She flew closer towards me. "So wish something. I will grant you."

Then it clicked. James must have experienced this. It was his birthday that day and I broke up with him. He must have wished something. "Can I ask something first? Have you encountered a boy named James Diamond?"

She chuckled slightly. "The boy who asked me to never feel pain anymore. The most reckless wish I've ever granted."

It was true then. "Can I wish to turn back the time? To the time before I dumped him?"

"Logan, that's not very wise, you know? I have to erase their memories, while you're the only one who knows how fucked up things have ever gotten. Or maybe you want me to erase yours too, but that way, neither of you can learn not to make the same mistake again. You might still not recognise your own feelings and go on break James's heart again."

She was right though. I didn't really think when I asked that. It was great that she cared and not just grant the wish as soon. "Then I want to cancel James's wish. Return whatever you take from him, his feelings, his nerves, everything. Please, I want to make things right."

The fairy smiled in joy. "I know you'll make things right. Otherwise I wouldn't grant James's wish in the first place."

Some weird mist and bright light engulfed me and I closed my eyes with strong determination.

* * *

><p><span>James's POV<span>

"Ouch!" I yelped, spitting blood. One of disadvantages of not having pain sensory nerve was that I couldn't control how much pressure that normally would have hurt. Like when I brushed my teeth. Since that day, almost in daily basis I destroyed my own gums. I never felt it until I tasted the blood with my tongue, but today had been different. It actually hurt!

Did the wish have time limit or something? Why didn't that fairy tell me anything?

I got out of the bathroom when I heard the front door opened. I constantly remembered Logan, who was gone before everyone woke up. But remembering him making my stomach flutter and my heart clench, and fuck the fairy, all my feelings for Logan were back, along with the painful reminder of rejection.

I was also reminded that today was Logan's birthday. And I didn't prepare him anything.

Even as friend I was terrible. No wonder he could never fall for me... Sigh, what was I doing, pitying my self again?

Logan entered our room a second later, causing my heart to jump. However I gasped seeing how badly injured he was, like he had just got beaten up. Not thinking anymore I quickly approached him, catching him as his balance wore off. "Logan what happened? Where did you go?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my right hand, which was still bandaged, and I winced. It actually hurt. I gave him questioning look when he grinned so widely instead of being sorry. "I don't know if this is essential or just her despicable sense of humour," he growled. "That we end up covered in injuries but we had no memories of getting hit by a car or getting beaten up by gangsters, I mean."

My eyes dilated at his last sentence. What? Did Logan just―

"I was unhappy in my birthday. So I wished her to give you back all she has taken from you."

"Why?"

"You cannot live without pain, James. That's one of emotions people live with. Without pain your world will be so dull and physically, that's so dangerous. What if you get burned and you only realized it when you feel the heat? By that time you might have lost your entire arm or hair."

Hearing the latter example making me chuckle, "Yes it is dangerous if my hair is at stake." Logan looked at me in disbelief when I preferred my hair to my arm. "But my question is, why are you unhappy? I thought you've got a perfect life. You're successful in the band, you're smart, you're everything everyone wants to be." I helped him towards the bed, arranging the pillows so he could lie comfortably.

"I am no smart. I did something stupid that I regret it everyday."

"Accepting my confession last Valentine?" I asked, sounding pathetic even to myself.

Logan stared deeply at me, making me flinch. "Nope. Actually, that's the happiest day of my life. It's just as the time goes on, I began to worry if I couldn't reciprocate your feelings."

Oh... He already explained that. I guessed I was just too clouded with my anger to notice that Logan never really wanted to hurt me. He really thought and _wanted_ to be with me, but love couldn't be forced, could it? "Then?"

"Then on your birthday, I broke us up. I don't want to lead you on anymore, it's just cruel. Now that, was what I regret doing the most. I gave up halfway, not patient enough. It took you being hit by a car to realize that I cannot live without you. Loving you or not, I need you, more than I need Kendall and Carlos. Heck, I even cared about you more than I cared about me..."

My heart thumped so fast. Why? Why was Logan saying all this? Was this gonna be a confession? I was scared to hope, but I couldn't help it. "To top it all, when you said you're over me, I got my heart broken. I had been unhappy since then. Katie told me you lost your pain sensory nerve and as much as no logic could accept that, I believed her. She was _Katie_ after all, she's always right. And I asked you about what you did that day, I did it today, and this was how I ended up." Logan's eyes travelled at the scratches, bruises, and wounds all over his body. "I don't think I am forgiven but I need you to at least know that I... have the same feelings. I love you..."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Logan really just say the three words he never spoke before? To me? He finally loved me too? "I don't forgive people so easily like Carlos would, you know?" At my words, Logan turned the other way, hiding his face. I had wanted to inflict on him a little pain but the view tore my heart as well. So I hugged him from behind. "But I do forgive you. You wish for her to return what she has taken, that means including my feelings for you. Now, I love you too. Can never get over you with my own strength."

I kissed his cheeks, feeling his smile widened. "Don't ever dump me anymore, please?"

"I'm not doing the same stupid mistake." Logan turned back, facing me and lifted up to kiss my lips, which I responded eagerly. "I love you. Sorry for not realizing it sooner and for breaking your heart."

"I couldn't also deal with the pain of your rejection. But for you I'm willing to risk my heart again." I climbed to lie next to him and pulled him close. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><span>Katie's POV<span>

Awesome. They made it right!

I knew once again I was proven correct. I didn't really understand about the fairy thingy the two were speaking about, but I could careless about it. The most important thing was that they were happy together, now they loved each other equally.

"Katie? What are you doing there? Come on help me with Logan's cake!" I heard Mom calling from the kitchen. With a contented grin, I closed the door gap I was eavesdropping from and walked away from their room. At this point, I had to stop interfering. Let them work the rest out by themselves.

-End-

* * *

><p>AN: Happy ending~ I hope you all enjoy this. As always, all reviews are very much appreciated ^^


End file.
